La mort d'un secret
by Cheshire Sloth
Summary: 1 an après la perte de son amour, Naruto semble remonter la pente, mais que ce passe t-il lorsqu'un être vient tout remettre en question ? Sasunaru/ Un peu de Itanaru romance/surnaturelle/Angst . Il faut avoir lu "le secret d'une vie" pour comprendre.
1. Remonter

_**Je voudrais préciser que je suis très nul en grammaire (déjà là c'est très français) donc veuillez pardonné mais fautes d'orthographe ^.^ Je ferais mon possible pour corriger mes fautes ^^'**_

OoOoOoOo

Chap 1 :

Remonter

Les ruelles mal éclairées étaient plutôt sales, des gens louches traînaient ici et là cherchant quelconque personne à faire tomber dans leurs vices, que ce soit argent, drogue ou luxure, tous cherchaient à vous pervertir et à vous faire couler au fin fond des ténèbres. Mais tous cet amas de personnes n'atteignaient pas le jeune homme qui marchait dans ses ruelles, le pas vif. Il n'était pourtant pas spécialement presser, mais il avait à faire et rester là trop longtemps nuirait à ses plans.

Ce jeune homme assez grand, un bon mètre quatre vingts, était d'une beauté soufflante et intouchable. Comme une sculpture de marbre que l'on voudrait toucher pour être sûr qu'elle était réelle. Sa peau diaphane faisait incroyablement ressortir le noir de son regard et de sa chevelure. Il se confondait parfaitement avec les ombres de la nuit. Ce jeune homme auquel on ne donnait pas plus de 23-25 ans. Le jeune homme tourna à l'angle d'une rue et disparu ne laissant que l'image fugace de sa longue chevelure d'ébène qui voleta derrière lui.

OoOoOoO

Un sourire, des yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que tous les océans tropicaux, une chevelure blonde légèrement indiscipliné. Naruto avait gagné en beauté durant cette longue année d'hospitalisation, vers les derniers mois, ayant repris un peu de conscience de sa vie, il avait consentit à se remettre à manger. Mais les mois passer sans nourriture restais cependant visible dans sa carrure, fin et pas vraiment grand, seulement 1m70 ce qui pour lui était petit. Il avait gardé quelque muscles et quelqueabdos. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il devra se remettre au sport. Sa chevelure, qui avait poussée, lui arrivait aux omoplates et une des mèches qui encadrait son visage avait était tresser avec soin entrelacer avec quelque ruban noir.

Si on le regardait ainsi, la seule chose qui pouvait donner une idée sur ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était sa peau encore pâle et sa joue légèrement creuse. Pour ceux qui connaissait son histoire, on pouvait constater la présence d'un certain collier autour de son cou. Un saphir aussi clair que ses yeux qui brillait un peu à l'éclat du soleil. Naruto avait remarquer que son collier réagissait plus à l'éclat de la lune qu'à celui du soleil. Peut-être que sa venait du bijoux ? De toute façon le jeune homme n'avais jamais été du genre à ce poser beaucoup de question. Bien sûr, le sujet 'Sasuke' était toujours très sensible et il refusait catégoriquement d'en parler, mais pour ça on le comprenait.

_Sakura_ n'avais pas beaucoup en un an, elle s'était seulement fait recouper les cheveux, elle travaillait toujours pour l'hôpital qui avait accueilli Naruto. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait été très surprise, lorsqu'un jour alors qu'elle venait faire sa visite quotidienne au jeune homme. Elle l'avait trouvé assis à sa fenêtre et il lui avait sourit lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Mais cela l'avait rassuré, le blond avait réussi à passer la cap, à aller de l'avant par rapport à celui qu'il aimait. Elle n'avait eu de cesse que de le soutenir pour toute ses épreuves, et tous ce qu'il avait traverser. Au final elle s'était dit que tous ce qu'elle avait fait avait était utile et qu'elle pus aider le blond. Un sourire, c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour la rassurée.

OoOoOoO

[Pov Naruto]

J'étais enfin sortit de l'hôpital, ça faisait pourtant plusieurs semaines que j'allais au mieux. J'avais vite compris que me morfondre ne le ferais pas revenir, alors j'avais décidé d'aller de l'avant comme il me l'avais dit. Évidemment j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à accepter sa mort, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Aujourd'hui je me contentais de sourire à cette vie qui ne l'avait pas fait pour moi. Je retrouvais avec douleur l'appartement que nous partagions, ses affaires avaient été enlevés et sûrement ranger quelque part. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Sakura pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, alors que je ne me souvenais même pas d'elle. Hélas toute ma mémoire ne mettai**s** pas revenue et il restait quelque zone d'ombre dans mes pensées, mais cela ne me gênai**s** pas.

J'avais décidé de faire du ménage, il faut dire que trois ans sans que personne ne vienne dans cet appartement, il avait eu le temps de prendre la poussière. J'y passais une bonne partit de l'après-midi, et c'est épuisé que je me laissais tombé sur une chaise de la cuisine. Mon regard dévia sur la chaise en face de la mienne. Vide bien entendu...Pourtant, j'avais toujours cette impression fugace qu'il était là, même si je savais que ça venait de mon imagination je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je t'es...T'avais vraiment dans la peau.. Je secouais fortement la tête et me relevais rapidement, j'avais encore un peu de nettoyage à faire et après je me ferais à diner. Reprend toi Naruto ! Tu as tracé un trait sur tout ça !

Le soir venue, je me décidais à me faire à manger. Mais une fois dans la cuisine je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait rien à manger. Avec un soupire bruyant et énerver je mis mes chaussures, mon manteau etsortit, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noir. J'eus une hésitation, j'avais peur de sortir la nuit depuis mon accident, mais cette fois je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'élançait d'un pas lent dans les rues sombres. Au bout d'un moment de marche, je tombais sur une échoppe qui vendait des _ramens_ à emporter. Ça faisait combien de temps que je n'avais pas mangé de ce plat ? Trop longtemps selon moi, je m'arrêtais alors et commandais un plat.

Cinq bols de ramen plus tard, je me levais payais et sortit tranquillement, légèrement euphorique et détendu, c'est fou ce que ça pouvait faire comme bien de manger un bon plat de nouilles. J'avais l'impression depuis quelque jour que mon bonheur était faux, que tout ce que je croyais ressentir n'était que du vent. Comme si je ne pouvais pas me reconstruire, car je n'oublie pas ta voix, nos gestes et nos sourire, non je n'est hélas rien oublier...Si j'ai juste oublier que tu ne reviendrais pas. Je sentais de nouveau mes larmes couler sur mes joues, c'était trop dur je le savais, j'avais voulut y croire, j'avais voulut croire que je pourrais recommencer ma vie sans toi...Quel fou je suis.

Ma respiration était difficile et je dû m'arrêter pour calmer mes larmes, mes genoux me lâchèrent et je tombais à genoux sur le trottoir. Pas âmes qui vivent ne passait par ici et c'était tant mieux, je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit dans cet état. Mes sanglots incontrôlé emplissait le silence morbide de la rue, une vague sensations de chaleur m'envahit et je commençais à me calmer sans réfléchir à ce que pouvait être cette chaleur tellement agréable qui m'enveloppait. Lorsque je fus totalement calmé je relevais la tête pour trouver cette source de réconfort, mais je ne vis que la nuit, surmonté de quelques étoiles brillant timidement. Décidément il ne m'arrivais que des choses étrange... Une voix résonna dans la rue :

« Naruto...Fait attention... »

Je tournais la tête vers l'emplacement d'où provenait cette voix, une grande silhouette se tenait là. Je me relevais et me précipitais dans cette direction, poussé par mon désespoir et ma peine tant contenue. Car j'étais sûr et certain que le propriétaire de cette voix avait les cheveux noirs...

A suivre...

_**Délire de l'auteur et ses amies :**_

Fofolle : Et voilà une suite qui commence mouahahah

Akio : On prévient qu'elle sera sûrement bien plus gaie que la première ! Enjoy !

Fofolle : Hey mais c'est mon texte ça ! Bref, je vais laisser au soin de Sasu de présenter le prochain chapitre

Sasuke qui va encore s'en prendre plein la gueule : Putain ! Déjà que je suis mort ! Même pas en paix dans la mort... u_u, Alors le prochain chapitre c'est 'Folie'

Naruto : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais vraiment par hasard je sais pas mais...Je le sens pas du tout ce chapitre … u.u

Fofolle : Hehehe ! Reviews ?


	2. Folie

Chap 2 :

Folie

Il faisait très sombre, je ne voyais pratiquement rien mais je m'en fichais, je voulais rattraper cette personne qui _lui_ ressemblait tant, je voulais savoir si c'était _lui_ ! Je me sentais fou mais peu m'importait, j'étais devenue fou dès que je _l'avais_ perdu. Une longue chevelure noir suivait ses pas et cela me permit plusieurs fois de ne pas le perdre de vue. De toute façon je ne comptais pas le lâcher maintenant qui qu'il soit. Finalement le jeune homme s'arrêta et m'attendit au tournant d'une virage, je faillis d'ailleurs lui rentrer dedans. Lorsque j'eus repris mon souffle je levais mes yeux vers lui.

Je me figeais l'espace d'un instant, il _lui_ ressemblait énormément, c'était _son_ portrait craché en plus vieux. Cette constations me paralysais sur place ma mémoire, traitre m'envoyais des images de _lui_ avant. De nouveau les larmes me montèrent au yeux mais je le retenais du mieux que je pouvais. Le jeune homme se pencha vers moi vu qu'il était plus grand que moi, je pus alors admiré cette couleur noir profond de ses yeux qui m'avais tant manqué, dont j'avais tant besoin. Mes yeux perdu parcoururent son visage, il _lui_ ressemblait mais ce n'était pas _lui _car son visage n'avait pas les trait aussi fin que les siens et ses yeux était d'un noir bien plus foncé.

Sa main se leva lentement et vint caresser ma joue que je sentais mouillées de mes larmes innombrables. Puis elle se retira brusquement et sa voix froide résonna en moi comme un coup de feu, cette voix je la connaissais déjà :

-Ne n'approche plus Naruto...

-Pour...Pourquoi ? _répondais-je incrédule_

_-_Parce que je t'apporterais que souffrance...

-Non...Je...Comment t'appelle tu ? _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le tutoyer _

-...Itachi

Puis sur se simple prénom, il détourna les talons et disparu dans la nuit, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais sûr sa voix signifiait quelque chose pour moi. Que je la connaissais...Mes souvenirs était hélas trop flou, trop lointain je n'arrivais pas à remettre la situation sur cette voix. J'étais pourtant certain que c'était très important. Je me retournais pour retourner dans mon appartement et pris avec lenteur le chemin inverse de ma course folle de toute à l'heure. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je courait après un homme au cheveux d'ébène...Décidément.

Je finis par atterrir chez moi un vent glacial me parcourut, je me levais alors pour aller fermer la fenêtre sauf que la fenêtre en question était close. En vérifiant toute les autres je compris que quelque chose clochait encore avec moi. Soudain la lumière s'alluma seul, et les chauffage se mirent à fond d'un seul coup. Je crevais de chaud mais lorsque j'allais vérifier les radiateurs ils se trouvaient tous sur puissance 1 et non pas 5. Je cru devenir fou, que se passait-il ? J'avais peur, oui très peur car ce n'était une apparition de phénomènes pacifique comme la dernière fois. Là c'était violent méchant et presque...En colère ? Je tombais à genoux et prenais ma tête entre mes mains demandant pardon à je ne ce qui était là. Au bout des quelques secondes d'excuse tout redevins normal et se fut de nouveau le courant chaud et rassurant qui m'enveloppa. Je ne savais plus quoi pensé, étais-je vraiment devenue fou ? Est-ce que tout ce que arrivais sortais de mon imagination ? Pourtant tout me paraissais si réelle...

Quelque jour plut tard tout semblait être redevenue normal, plus aucune 'tempête' ne c'était présenter et je n'avais pas non plus revu cet Itachi, qui _lui_ ressemblait tellement, je supposais qu'il avait fait en sorte de ne plus jamais me recroiser, cependant j'avais tout faux. Ce jour là, j'avais couru d'entretien d'embauche en entretien d'embauche, pour tenté de retrouver un boulot qui paierais ma bouffe et mon appart'. Avant nous étions deux pour le payer aujourd'hui j'étais seul...Horriblement seul... Le soir venu je n'avais finalement décrocher aucune emploie, il ne me restais plus qu'à espère venant de ce qui me donnerais leurs réponses plus tard.

Nous étions donc le soir lorsque je sortis de mon dernier entretien, l'homme était quelqu'un de très gentil avec une drôle de cicatrice lui barrant le nez, mais je l'avais trouver particulièrement agréable. Je me promenais un peu dans les rue sombres, et lorsque j'allais tourné dans une rue peu agréable à vue de nez, je remarquais alors que c'était celle où nous nous étions rencontrez, Itachi et moi. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tours ne voulant pas ouvrir de nouveau mes cicatrices encore fraîche lorsque quelque chose m'empêcha de continuer d'avancer, comme si quelqu'un me tirait vers un endroit opposer à celui que je prenais.

Intriguer je me laissais guider là où l'on voulait de moi, au bout de plusieurs mètres la présence me relâcha et je me retrouvais devant un grand bosquet parsemé de fleurs bleu. Intrigué je l'observais jusqu'à ce que le vent face s'écarter les branches. Croyez-moi ça faisait longtemps que j'avais arrêter de me poser des questions sur tout ce qu'il m'arrivais d'étrange. J'étais fou après tout... J'avançais sans hésitation et me retrouvais dans une clairières, border d'un magnifique ruisseau dont l'éclat d'un bleu pur me rappelais le joyau de mon collier, l'eau clapotais joyeusement dans l'espace présent, comme si le temps lui-même n'avais pas d'impact sur lui, comme si le seul fait d'être ici arrêterais le temps et l'espace de tourner. J'étais surpris, étonné, confus car en me retournant je voyais encore la ville à quelque pas de là, alors qu'ici on se serait cru en pleine nature.

J'admirais longuement les étendues d'un vert sombre qui se trouvais devant moi, tout me semblait irréelle, et alors que je me croyais seul je vit une ombre bouger dans un coin sombre. L'ombre s'approcha de moi et je distinguait sans mal le jeune homme que j'avais croiser il y à quelque jour. Il me regarda de haut en bas, puis regarda à ma gauche avant de sourire tristement, machinalement je tournais la tête vers la même direction mais je ne vit rien d'autre que le ruisseau ainsi qu'un arbre qui semblait plier sous le poids des années.

-Très bien...Mais je refuse quand même de...

A suivre...

_**Natsuko123**_ : Merki pour ta reviews (j'ai l'impression de me répéter) Bref ^.^J'éspère que ça t'aura plus aussi

_**Nelto**_ : Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas deviner l'identité de 'l'inconnu' ? XD Bonne lecture j'espère

_**Mariko89**_ : Tu m'énerve !! Pourquoi tu décortique toujours tout mes sript ? D'ailleurs rend le moi je suis sur tu me la piquer xD Sinon qu'entendais tu par répondre sur le site pour les membres ? ^.^ je suis une débutante

_**LafollNeko-girlz**_ : Toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je voit ^^ ça fait plaisir en tout cas voilà la suite

_**Lectrice**_ : Tu à t'a réponse....Alors heureuse xD

_**Délire de l'auteur et ses amies :**_

Akio : Et oui vous ne rêvez pas voici la suite !!

Fofolle : En même temps c'était prévisible u_u j'ai dit un chapitre par jour non ?

Tyli : Mouais m'enfin on n'a toute les raisons de ne pas y croire

Fofolle : Maieuu !! Encore une fois pardonnez moi mes fautes d'orthographe mais je suis tellement pris dans l'histoire que je ne fait pas attention

Itachi : J'apparais !! Humhum donc c'est à moi d'annoncer le prochain chapitre ? Merde...Alors prochainement 'Apparition' voilà....

Fofolle : En effet c'est expéditif ...


	3. Apparition

Chap 3 :

Apparition

_J'admirais longuement les étendues d'un vert sombre qui se trouvais devant moi, tout me semblait irréelle, et alors que je me croyais seul je vit une ombre bouger dans un coin sombre. L'ombre s'approcha de moi et je distinguait sans mal le jeune homme que j'avais croiser il y à quelque jour. Il me regarda de haut en bas, puis regarda à ma gauche avant de sourire tristement, machinalement je tournais la tête vers la même direction mais je ne vit rien d'autre que le ruisseau ainsi qu'un arbre qui semblait plier sous le poids des années._

_-_Très bien...Mais je refuse quand même de rester avec lui...

Le vent se mit à souffler un peu plus fort dans cette abris de clairière et les pétales de fleur bleu nous balayèrent sans méchanceté. Itachi soupira mais resta sur ses positions refusant toujours de rester avec moi. Je ne savais pas trop à qui il parlait et je tentais vainement de me convaincre que j'étais pourtant le seul fou ici. Finalement je sortis de mes pensées par...Le silence. Le grand brun s'était étrangement tue et semblait attendre quelque chose. Au final il secoua la tête et me regarda, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il voulait alors je me contentais de rester à l'observer dans ses yeux couleur de nuit.

Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux gracieusement autour de lui, non ce n'était certainement pas _lui _mais malgré tout la ressemblance était flagrante. Le silence se prolongea encore un peu puis soudain il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans les ombres en lançant d'une voix légèrement las et contenue qu'il était d'accord mais seulement s'il gardait ses distance. Dès que cette phrase eu retenti dans la nuit je me sentit de nouveau tiré mais cette fois c'était vers la sortit de cette clairière. Une fois dehors, les branches du bosquet se remirent en place simplement. Et moi je me retrouvais comme de rond de flan...D'abord on m'embarquait dans un truc étrange de collier migrateur. Ensuite de vent qui souffle plus fort quand ça lui chante. De radiateur qui pétait un boulon et d'arbre qui n'en faisait qu'a leur tête...J'étais vraiment fatigué...

A peine arrivé à mon appartement je m'écroulais sur mon lit et m'endormis comme une souche, ayant tout de même la sale impression qu'on m'observais de l'extérieur. Mon sommeil fut agité de plusieurs rêve mais le plus marquant fut celui où je me retrouvais seul au milieu de la nuit, puis soudain une terreur glacé me prenais les tripes et je me mettais à courir comme un dérater pour échappé à quelque chose...Ou quelqu'un je ne savais pas mais j'avais peur, cette peur menaçait de me faire chuter au moindre moment pour laisser la 'chose' me manger. Lorsque j'arrivais dans une ruelle sombre et tombais sur Itachi. Je me sentis rassurer sur le coup avant de voir ses yeux briller d'une lueurs rouge inquiétante. Lorsque je voulus reculer il m'attira durement contre lui et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour me dévorer ou bien me parler...

-Il approche...

C'est en sursaut et en nage que je me réveillais dans mon lit, mes yeux affolé par des reste de rêves qui flottais encore dans ma mémoire me glaçais le sang. Mais en regardant autour de moi, il n'y avait aucun Itachi assoiffé de mort et aucune son mis-à part celui de ma chaudière qui faisait un boucan d'enfer mais auquel je m'étais habituer. Lentement ma respiration redevint calme et les battements frénétique de mon cœur redevinrent normaux. Je me levais d'un pas lourd et me dirigeais dans mas salle de bain, une fois là j'entrepris de me déshabiller fermant les volets de la seule fenêtre par soudaine pulsions. Avec des geste lent et encore endormi je fit glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes puis entrait dans la douche avant de faire couleur l'eau froide au maximum, avant de revenir progressivement sur une température normal.

Mon corps d'abord parcourut par des tremblement dû au froid se calma doucement et un soupire de bien-être m'échappa. Une fois que j'eus finis ma douche je sortis sans me presser et enroulais une serviette autour de mes hanches. En revenant dans ma chambre j'eus l'intelligence de jeter un coup d'oeil au réveil...5h du matin ? Ba tant pis de toute façon je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui pas la peine de se stresser pour rien. Machinalement ma main vint attraper mon collier bleu qui traînait mollement autour de mon cou. Mes yeux se perdirent dans le vague en même temps que je plongeait dans mes pensés. Ce rêves que je faisait dernièrement était très embêtant sur le faite qu'il n'avait pas de suite.

J'étais décider à retrouver cet Itachi et à lui faire dire cette phrase qui me torturais l'esprit depuis une semaine bientôt. Avisant l'heure qui avait avancer d'une bonne demi-heure sans qu'on ne lui demande rien je me levais et m'habillais rapidement. Cet après-midi Sakura devait passer à la maison alors je fit un brin de ménage, à peine ranger quelque truc de si de là , il faut dire que ses tendances maniaque m'avais vite contaminé moi qui était bordélique à l'origine...Je secouais la tête et me donnais deux ou trois baffes mental, ressasser le passé ne me fera pas avancer, ça n'avais jamais fait avancer personne.

Je grimaçais, depuis quelques jours un mal de tête me prenait tout les matins et perdurait longtemps après malgré le faite que j'ai pris un cachet, rien n'y faisait. Aujourd'hui il me parut même que la douleur était plus forte que d'habitude. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à squatter mon cerveau ce qui était en soit impossible, quoique c'est dernier temps impossible devenait aussi simple que bonjour pour moi. Je soupirais et décidais de m'assoir sur mon canapé parce que sa me ferait sûrement du bien. Bon j'avais aussi l'impression d'être la victime de tout un de truc qui m'était arrivé parce que j'étais 'là au mauvais moment'. Oui ces ça je faisait partit des victimes collatérale d'un truc immense. Je rit doucement de ma propre bêtise.

Je n'aimais ces moments où je n'avais rien à faire, car c'était dans ce genre de moment que je plongeait dans mes pensés, et elles était toujours tourné vers un seul et unique sujet..._Lui_ car malgré le nettoyage et mes trois ans d'absence son odeur hantait encore les lieu et dès que je la sentais mon coeur se comprimais, mes larmes coulait d'elle-même. Mon dieu...J'avais vraiment oublier comment respiré rien qu'avec toi...Rien qu'avec les reste de ta présence tu réussissais encore à faire s'arrêter mon coeur. Un bruit me sortit de mes pensés morose et j'essuyais mes larmes d'un geste rapide comme si elle était la preuve de ma faiblesse d'âme pour toi.

Puis ce ne fut plus un bruit mais bel et bien une voix, enfin plus rire qu'une voix, un rire doux et léger. Le genre de rire que l'on entend rarement comme si c'était la plus précieuse dès pierres. Je tournais la tête à droite puis à gauche le regard hagard et un peu fou. Je savais que je ne l'avais pas imaginer cette voix, ce rire, pourtant il ne revenait pas comme si quelqu'un voulait me pousser à bout psychologiquement en jouant sadiquement avec mes nerfs. Parce-que malgré tout ce rire, malgré le faite que je ne l'est entendu que très peu, ce rire je le connaissais et connaissais son propriétaire...Je perdais espoir lorsque soudain.

Je me retournais vivement certain d'avoir entendu une voix et ce fut à se moment là que je vit une chose qui bouleversa tout le court de ma vie une nouvelle fois. _Il _était là, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi sûr de _lui_ un fin sourire suffisant et amuser trônant sur _ses_ lèvres alors que dans _son_ regard brillait une lueur de tendresse. _Sa_ peau pâles était même transparente, je n'osais pas y croire, mais yeux bleu s'emplirent de goutte d'eau salées qui dévalèrent mes yeux à toute vitesse, à croire que c'était devenue le nouveau sport à la mode, j'étais totalement incrédule devant cette apparition que je voyais _flotter ?!!_ Devant mes yeux...

-S...Sasuke ?

A suivre...

Natsuko123 : Ça se confirme tu a de bonne idée, mais je t'assure que c'est quelque chose de vachement compliqué sortit de mon cerveau détraqué ^.^

Lectrice : Merci beaucoup j'adore toujours t'es commentaire très rechercher xDD Sa fait plaisir sincèrement ^.^ Oui comme tu dit Itachi...C'est Itachi xD ;)

_**Délire de l'auteur et ses amies :**_

Fofolle : Woua ! Ca c'est un chapitre de transition ! En tout cas on apprend les préférence culinaire de Itachi xD

Tyli : La prenez pas au sérieux elle est pas bien dans sa tête là...

Akio : Eu..Ouais comme d'habitude ? XD

??? : Galère c'est à moi d'anoncer...Galèèèère...Bon prochain chapitre 'Rapprochement'...Voila pff

Fofolle : Que d'entrain mon chère que d'entrain

??? : Ouais mais c'est galère, je m'en fout j'apparais même pas dans ta fic u.u

Fofolle : Jamais content va !


	4. Rapprochement

Chap 4 :

Rapprochement

-S...Sasuke ?

Je restais pendant quelque seconde sur le cul, les yeux ouvert en grand par la surprise. Étais-je donc redevenue fou ? Mais j'avais beau regarder plusieurs fois, fermer les yeux, cligné des yeux, me taper la tête contre le mur. Sasuke restais belle et bien devant moi ce même sourire sur les lèvres me regardant faire avec un certain amusement. Je m'approchais de lui avec hésitation et je levais la main vers son visage, mais lorsqu'elle atteint l'endroit où aurait dû être sa peau, je la vit au milieu de son corps...Un fantôme ? L'étonnement ne m'effleura même pas c'est pour dire à qu'elle point j'étais atteins. Silencieusement je le regardais dans les yeux, j'étais euphorique et en même temps effrayer par ça présence qui n'aurait pas dû apparaître.

-Naruto ?

Cette voix féminine me ramena au temps présent et je tournais la tête vers la porte d'entrée où se tenait Sakura, elle me regardais bizarrement et c'est là que je compris qu'elle m'avait surpris en train de murmurer son prénom. Je me retrouvais comme un con la main en l'air dans le vide pour Sakura et dans le corps fantôme de Sasuke pour moi. Finalement je la baissais et sourit l'air gêner :

-Sa...Sakura ! Tu est déjà là ?

-Oui...

Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'elle pensais que j'étais redevenue fou, hélas pour elle c'était peut-être vrai. Je l'invitais à s'assoir sur la canapé et me dirigeait vers la cuisine pour faire du thé, je remarquais d'ailleurs que le fantôme Sasuke me suivait comme mon ombre, j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à rester concentrer sur mon thé sachant que j'avais probablement un vrai fantôme derrière moi, ou pire, le fruit de ma folie obsessionnelle pour lui. Je respirais longuement et tentais de rester calme, oui mais c'était sans compter sur le fantôme ou apparition de Sasuke. Lorsque je me retournais pour aller prendre deux tasses, je les vis sous mon nez en lévitation avec mon hallucination à côté tout sourire.

Cette soudaine apparition de tasses me fit pousser un cri de stupéfaction et l'instant d'après les tasses allèrent lamentablement s'écraser au sol. Sakura entra dans la pièce quelque seconde après seulement, je lui sourit de nouveau et m'empressais de ramasser les débris en bégayant une excuse

-Je ..Les tasses mon échappé quand je les est sortit du placard

-C'est pour ça que tu à crier, demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

-Ou..Oui j'ai eu peur

Penaud je continuais de ramasser les débris et en sortit deux nouvelle alors que Sakura, peu encline à croire mon mensonge regagnais le salon. Je fusillais mon hallucination du regard qui me répondit par un haussement d'épaule qui signifiait clairement c'est plus ta faute que la mienne puis je versais le thé dans les tasses avant de les apporter sur la table du salon. Sakura entama la conversation que je suivais vaguement quelque peu perdu dans mes pensées. Je suivais surtout les déplacements du fruit de ma folie. Je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'il ne me quittais pas de plus de quelque mètres, comme si il ne pouvais pas s'éloigner. Au final après plusieurs heures de discutions sur tout et rien Sakura était partit non sans un dernier regard mi-inquiet mi-suspicieux.

Finalement ça c'était plutôt bien passer malgré le faite que j'étais plus concentrer sur l'hallucination que sur elle. Me vautrant allègrement sur mon canapé je réfléchissait en le regardant, tout cela n'était pas normal, pas logique, la dernière fois que j'avais vue cette hallucination c'était...C'était la dernière fois. Je pensais sincèrement être guérie alors pourquoi maintenant que je reprenais un tant soit peu le courant de ma vie, pourquoi maintenant il revenait me hanter ? Et puis surtout...

-Comment suis-je censé rester calme avec un mec qui flotte à côté de moi en permanence !!

C'était vraiment flippant ! Même pour moi alors que niveau truc étrange je pensais être blindé. Le Sasuke de mon hallucination restais totalement immobile à coté de moi, j'avais vite compris qu'il ne pouvais pas parler...En même temps il était pas censé être là ! Je secouais frénétiquement la tête et décidais d'aller me coucher, pour l'instant c'était un peu trop pour moi. Ce fut avec soulagement que je me couchais dans mon lit tournant le dos au 'fantôme' pour ne pas y pensés.

OoOoOoO

Un homme perché sur le toit d'une maison regardait par les fenêtres encore éclairer de chez une certain jeune homme blond, cet homme avait de long cheveux noir de jais qui flottait tranquillement sous le vent frais de la nuit, mais ce jeune homme ne sentais pas le vent, pour dire vrai il s'en fichait pas mal. Cet homme, très beau il fallait l'admettre, observant donc le jeune blond dans son appartement, il était attentif à ces moindre faits et gestes, lorsqu'il vit et compris que Naruto avait désormais la capacité de voir le fantôme de son petit frère une grimace étira ses trait fins.

Ce n'était absolument pas une bonne chose, car si son frère apparaissait au blond cela signifiait que ça se rapprocherais et qu'il risquait de bientôt apparaître. Et si cela arrivait, Itachi ne répondait pas de ce qui risquait de ce passer, mais pour son frère comme pour le petit blond il ferait ce qu'il devait faire. Même si pour cela il devra...

Finalement une jeune femme était entrer dans l'appartement du blond qui lui était complètement retourné par sa rencontre avec un fantôme, bien que de ce qu'avait compris de la situation, Naruto avait déjà vue le fantôme de son frère avant. Cependant cette fois il semblait que le blond prenait cette apparition comme un fruit d'une ancienne folie, Itachi aurait préférer que se soit ça. L'après-midi défila rapidement mais il sembla au brun que le blond était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et ne s'intéressait aucunement à ce que disait la rosé. Finalement elle partit laissant Naruto seul à ces pensées qui ne semblait pas cohérente du tout.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher Itachi descendit de son toit et s'infiltra dans la chambre du blondin, il savait que son frère ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de plus de deux mètres de blond. Aussi silencieux qu'un chat, il se glissa dans les ombres jusqu'à arriver au fantôme de son frère. Celui se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, partager entre joie et tristesse. Itachi s'assit à ses côté et resta silencieux quelque instant jusqu'à entendre le bruit propre à une feuille de papier et à un crayon qui la gratte. Il regarda les mots se former sur la feuille avec rapiditer

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Il se rapproche de plus en plus de son but, _murmura la voix à peine audible de l'aîné. _

_-_Je croyais que ça n'était pas possible ?

-Il semblerait qu'il est trouver un moyen...

-C'est pour ça qu'il peut me voir ?

-Oui...

Finalement les deux frères se turent et attendirent dans le silence seulement entre-couper de la respiration calme de Naruto. Au bout de plusieurs heures Itachi finit par s'endormir et demande comme d'habitude depuis le début de cette surveillance, à son frère de le réveiller à l'aube. Sasuke, du moins son fantôme resta ainsi en lévitation à côté des deux seul personnes qui avait vraiment compter dans sa vie et même dans sa mort. Naruto l'homme qu'il aimerait toujours, même si il ne pouvait que rester à ses côté pour un temps indéterminé. Itachi, son frère, celui qui l'avait soutenue leur de tout les coups dure produit par l'homme qui le mettais en danger.

Son regard d'un noir profond mais qui laissait deviné sa nature se tournèrent vers l'extérieur, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose, d'une côté c'était bien car il pouvait surveiller son blond en permanence, d'un autre côté cela risquait d'attirer _sa _présence en ces lieux. S'il avait pus, il aurait soupirer de désespoir mêler d'énervement, hélas a son niveau de fantôme il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose au niveau émotion. Il ne pouvait ressentir que la colère le plus forte, la tristesse et la joie. Rien d'autre, et encore même ses sentiments était fugace et terriblement difficile à comprendre ou à sentir. Sauf quand il était avec Naruto, en même temps c'était normal puisqu'il était lié..

Bien que ce ne soit pas forcément une bonne chose...

Pendant ce temps, pendant que les deux frère et le blond profitait d'un moment de tranquillité, _il_ approchait..._Il_ le réveillait

A suivre

Lectrice : Oui la délicatesse de Sasuke dans toute sa splendeur, c'est magnifique non ? XD Mais au fond c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète mdr allez j'espère que ça ta plus :)

_**Délire de l'auteur et de ses amies :**_

Fofolle : Et encore un suspense un ! J'adore çaaaa !!! *.*

Akio : On n'aura compris ...Bon c'est à qui ?

Kakashi les mains dans les poches : Moi... * gros soupire* Le prochain chapitre 'Apprivoisement' quel titre pourriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!

Tyli : Fofolle t'étais pas obliger de le frappé, regard il vole maintenant... -_-

Fofolle : M'en fout ! Bon j'ai essayer de faire un chapitre plus gaie j'espère que ça à marcher pour ceux qui attendent la suite de 'Les dix queues du renard' sachez qu'elle va mettre un peu de temps encore à venir ^^'


	5. Apprivoisement

Chap 5 :

_**Apprivoisement**_

_Pendant ce temps, pendant que les deux frère et le blond profitait d'un moment de tranquillité, il approchait...Il le réveillait _

OoOoOoO

J'ouvris les yeux sur le mur blanc pâle de ma chambre, pendant quelques affreuses secondes je crus être revenu à l'hôpital mais cette impression disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. J'étais chez moi dans mon lit et ...Suivit par un fantôme finalement j'aurais peut-être dû être à l'hôpital histoire de me faire soigner une bonne fois pour toute. Lentement je m'assis sur mon lit et baillait à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je n'aimais vraiment pas le matin. Je sortis de mon lit encore chaud d'un pas lourd et allait prendre ma douche, toujours suivit par mon hallucination visuelle. Je me fichais pas mal qu'il me voit prendre ma douce mais lui semblait apprécier l'idée.

Une fois complètement réveillé et habiller, je sortis, je devais aller voir mon peut-être futur employeur pour connaître sa décision. J'allais pouvoirs repartir dans ma vie et du bon pied cette fois ci. Depuis mon accident j'avais beaucoup changé physiquement, mais aussi énormément mentalement. Ma vie autrefois liée à la fête à la jeunesse bref, une vie quoi, était aujourd'hui plus devenue de la survit, je ne vivais plus, ne parlais plus vraiment et ne mangeai que par nécessiter. Mais je savais que un jour ou l'autre j'aurais fait le deuil de mon amour pour lui.

Mon entretien se passa bien et je fut rapidement engagé comme serveur par cet homme sympathique avec une cicatrice sur le nez. Dès le début de mon emploi il me pris sous son ailes et m'aida à apprendre rapidement le métier. Peu à peu je me reconstruisais, peu à peu j'oubliais ? Non je n'oubliais pas peut-être était-ce dû au faite que j'étais constamment suivie ou bien parce que quoiqu'il arrive je ne pouvais faire une croix sur lui. Quoiqu'il en soit je n'oubliais pas et n'oublierais jamais, je ne pouvais qu'évoluer avec. Doucement, les jours se transformèrent en semaines, les semaines en mois...

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de 4 mois que quelque chose changea à ma situation jusqu'alors calme et sans vague. Un soir alors que je préparais vaguement ce qui ressemblais de loin à un diné, Itachi entra en trombe par ma fenêtre. Je sursautais et me tournais vers lui surpris, mais ce que je vis me surpris encore plus. L'homme était couvert de plaie toutes plus ou moins profonde et grave, je me précipitais vers lui alors qu'il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Cependant, il n'en fit rien et jeta un coup d'oeil au 'fantôme' de Sasuke. Je remarquais que celui-ci fronçait les sourcils l'air contrarié. Je ne comprenais pas mais tout ce que me dicta de faire mon instinct c'était de fermer les volets, la porte à clef et d'allonger Itachi sur mon lit.

Il semblait à moitié conscient et perdais beaucoup de sang, j'entrepris de le déshabiller non sans une petit rougeur, mais l'heure n'était pas aux fantasmes. Je lui retirais donc son haut et regardais les blessures qui menaçait de lui faire perdre connaissance, elle était étrangement faite comme s'il s'agissait de morsure d'animal... A y regarder de plus près c'était des morsures de serpents. Je paniquais légèrement, si c'était des morsures de serpent alors cela voulait dire que Itachi était sans doute empoisonné. Je devais appeler de l'aide, Sakura serait mieux sans sortir que moi, mais au moment ou j'allais prendre le téléphone, la porte de ma chambre se ferma juste sous mon nez sans que rien ne l'est pousser à le faire.

Automatiquement je me tournais vers mon hallucination, il souriait en secouant la tête négativement. Je compris immédiatement qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que se soit sache qu'Itachi était ici...Ne me demander pas comment je pouvais savoir ça je n'en savais rien moi-même mais pourtant rien que dans son regard j'arrivais à lire tous ce qu'il voulait me dire. Un geignement de douleur me rappela la présence en état critique dItachi. Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain et revint avec de quoi le soigner, un regard vers le spectre qui flottais à mes côté me confirma que le venin agissait dans son corps. Heureusement, il n'avait était mordu qu'au bras, je fit donc un garrot là ou m'indiquait le fantôme...Voila que je me mettais à suivre les conseil d'une hallucination, j'allais de moins en moins bien moi.

Une fois le garrot fait et assez serrer pour couper l'afflux de poison dans l'organisme d'Itachi le poison coincé dans son bras je me demandais ce que je devais faire. Alors que je restais devant cette blessure plus grave quelque chose me poussa et mon visage vint à la rencontre de cette blessure, je compris sans problème le message, allait chercher une bassine et après avoir inspiré et expirer a fond je m'attelais à aspirer le poison. Ce fut long, dur et effroyablement stressant, je ne savais pas quand je devais arrêter et pour cette fois je décidais de faire confiance au fruit de mon imagination.

Comme je le prévoyais le fantôme m'arrêta au bout d'un moment. A partir de là je libérais son bras et je soignais toute les autres blessures, du mieux que je pouvais. Mettant plusieurs bandage et autre pansements, je m'aperçus d'ailleurs qu'aucune des blessures n'était grave au point de demander des soins important ce qui était étonnant au vue de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de soin intensif je soufflais un bon coup, tout était soigné, je devrais sûrement lui donner quelque médicaments contre le poison, encore faudrait-il que je trouve ça à la pharmacie. Je couvrais finalement le corps épuisé d'Itachi et le laissais se reposer allant moi-même m'allonger sur le canapé. J'étais bien trop fatigué pour tenter de répondre à toute les interrogations qui flottait dans ma tête et m'endormis d'un coup.

Ce fut un douce caresse froide sur ma joue qui me réveillais, j'ouvris les yeux et regardais autour de moi, personne ne se trouvais là mis à part le fantôme que je soupçonnait immédiatement d'avoir fait ce geste. Je me levais rapidement en me rappelant que je n'étais pas seul à la maison. En entrant dans ma chambre je constatais qu'il était encore là, et il était également réveiller. Des centaines de questions me brulait les lèvres mais je décidais de n'en poser qu'une seule

-Tu à faim ?

-Hm...

Toujours aussi causant ...Bon je sais pas pourquoi mais je vais prendre ça pour un oui, heureusement que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais acheté un décodeur pour coincé des relations social. Unes fois le petit déjeuner préparé je le lui apportais et m'assis sur le bord du lit, commençons notre interrogatoire maintenant ainsi on sera débarrassé.

-Que t'est-il arrivé hier soir ? Pour que je te retrouve dans cet état ?

-Hm..J'ai été attaqué

-Ça je m'en doute, mais par qui ?

-Des voyous..

-Depuis quand les voyous on des serpents ?

-Tu pose trop de question...

-Hey ! Je t'est quand même sauvé la peau, se serait la moindre des choses que de me tenir informé

-Non..Si ça ne te concerne p...

-J'ai bien l'impression que ça me concerne justement ! _Je le coupais dans sa phrase mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid._

Il soupira et tourna son regard d'or noir vers le mien aussi bleu que le ciel, pendant quelque instant le silence régna en maître dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se détourne de mon regard pour le poser sur autre chose et lança d'une voix morne que j'allais être en retard. Surpris je posais mes yeux au même endroit que lui, le réveille indiquait 7h40 ….Aaaaah !! Je commençais mon service à 8h30 si je ne me dépêchais pas j'allais vraiment être en retard. Je courais donc comme une furie dans mon appartement me préparant à toute vitesse et juste avant de sortir je lançais à l'intention du brun

-On n'en n'a pas fini !

Puis je sortit en courant comme si j'avais le diable au fesse, ce qui risquais d'arriver si j'arrivais en retard. Au même moment dans l'appartement, le brun alité ferma les yeux quelque seconde puis finalement un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres pâles, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son frère avait craqué pour le petit blond, il était...Amusant et tellement débordant d'énergie, bien que cela puisse paraître agaçant on s'y faisait vite et c'était même agréable pour les deux frères qui avait grandit dans le silence et la froideur. Ce petit blond était...Comme un soleil pour eux.

Puis il se laissa aller contre l'oreiller et garda les yeux fermé, plus il y repensait et plus cela l'inquiétait. Oh ce n'était pas le faite qu'il c'était pris un volé qui l'inquiétait, loin de là, ce qui l'inquiétait tant c'était qu'il était revenue plus vite que prévu à la charge. Et surtout que dans son état il n'était plus en mesure de protéger le petit blond des foudres de cet homme. Bien sûr à son travail le blond ne risquait rien car il était sous la protection d'un vieille ami d'Itachi et puissant combattant, mais en dehors de ça, si le blond décidais de sortir. Sasuke dans l'état où il se trouvait pourrait le protéger mais pas contre _lui_; et encore moins contre _ça_...

Un soupire lui échappa et il tenta de se relever, mais il eu vite fait d'abandonné, la douleur cuisante de ses blessures l'immobilisais encore pour un moment, et de plus le venin bien que disparu de ses veines avait eu le temps de commencer son sombre travail. Itachi avait beaucoup de mal à bouger son bras qui était presque paralyser et son corps lui semblait étrangement lourd et difficile à bouger. En clair le venin n'était pas mortelle directement mais paralysais tout les muscles. Le coeur en étant un il l'avait échappé belle. Il en était sûr quelques secondes de plus lui aurait été fatal, finalement il arriverais peut-être à en finir avec cette histoire.

OooOoO

Je rentrais enfin chez moi après avoir passer la journée à servir toute sorte de client et cliente, donc certain me prenait de haut ce qui m'énervais furieusement. Pestant contre tout les dieux du monde auquel je ne croyais pas je me dirigeait d'un pas vif jusqu'à mon appartement lorsqu'un mouvement attira mon regard sur la gauche. Je me tournais par là comme attiré par cette chose qui avait bouger, je ne savais même pas la raison de cette attirance mais j'avais vraiment envie d'aller voir. Malgré tout quelque chose me retins en arrière m'empêchant d'avancer plus que ça, je tentais de me débattre pour aller voir mais rien n'y faisait. Puis dans le silence de la nuit une voix s'éleva, lente et sifflante, une voix qui me renvoya dans les souvenirs douloureux de cette nuit là, de la nuit de sa mort

-Alors...C'est là que tu te cachais...Sasuke..

A suivre

_**Délire de fin de l'auteur et ses amies :**_

Fofolle : Désoler pour le retard ^^' Mais j'avais la flemme d'écrire et en plus j'avais perdue internet T.T, pour me faire pardonné voici un chapitre plus long *.*

Akio : T'a de quoi avoir honte ! Tu tient même pas t'es promesse...Sale gosse

Tyli : C'est sûr parce que si en plus de foutre des suspenses partout tu poste pas à temps ça va pas aller

Fofolle : T.T désoler

Sai tout sourire (faux) : Alors c'est moi qui présente ? Ok pas de problème le prochain chapitre s'appelle * Haine *

Fofolle : Oui oui je sais les titres c'est pas mon truc é_è


	6. Gomenasaï

Chap 6 :

Gomenasai

(changement de titre)

_Alors Sasuke c'est ici que tu te cachais...? _

OoOoOoOo

J'avais peur, peur de cette homme qui me regardait telle un bout de viande, j'avais peur de ses mots aussi tranchant que la lame d'un couteau mais surtout j'avais peur pour Sasuke. Pourquoi cette homme pouvait-il également cette hallucination...A moins que ça n'en soit pas une...Mais alors ça voudrait dire que cette apparition est un...Fantôme ? Impossible ! Sasuke est certes mort mais je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose non ! Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autre explication plausible... Je me tournais vers le fantôme montrant mon dos à mon ennemie mais je m'en fichais je voulais vraiment savoir si c'était lui...Si c'était...Toi ?

-Sa...Sasu ?

Le fantôme se contenta d'hocher la tête avec douceur, son regard emplie d'une tendresse sans bornes, a vrai dire à se moment là je n'aurais su dire ce que je ressentais, un mélange de joie, de peur et de tristesse. Peut-être même tout à la fois quoiqu'il en soit je restais stupéfier, c'était vraiment lui...Vraiment celui que j'avais aimé et sans mentir que j'aimais encore que j'aimerais sûrement pour toujours le seul à avoir pris possession de mon cœur...Tout à notre contemplation mutuelle, nous avions oublier notre invité indésirable, celui-ci ne sembla pas apprécier et décida d'intervenir

-Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps Sasuke, le délai est bientôt écouler...

Le fantôme de mon amour pris en air énerver voir même renfrogner comme si les paroles de ce serpent le piquait en pleine poitrine. Moi je ne comprenais rien et je ne voulais pas chercher à comprendre je l'avais vraiment retrouvé et même sous cette forme amoindri je l'aimais encore et toujours éperdument. Un long silence passa puis j'entendis l'autre bouger, rapidement je me retournais mais il ne semblait pas hostile juste agacer. Il s'approcha de ...Nous et sourit de manière inquiétant sifflante à son passage

-Deux semaines...

Puis il repartit dans les ombres qui semblait étrangement lui obéir et vouloir le protéger. Le silence se prolongea seulement entre-coupé de ma respiration haletante. Je me disais que le plus dur était passer mais au fond de moi une petite voix, tellement insignifiante que je ne l'écoutait pas me cria que tout ne faisait que commencer. D'un pas peu assuré je décidais enfin de rentré chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche et aller me coucher sans mangé. Je n'adressais même pas la parole à Itachi j'étais complètement sous le choc. Il ne me posa pas de question et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant. Puis une fois dans mon lit je repensais à tout ça...C'était absurde totalement absurde, je ne croyais au fantôme et à tout se tralala...Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi au fond j'avais vraiment envie d'y croire juste un instant pour pouvoirs l'apprécier.

Le lendemain la journée défila sans que je la voit, le travaille et l'entretien de chez moi me pris tout mon temps et puis de toute façon j'avais besoin d'occupé mes pensés. Au bout du compte je me retrouvais le soir sans rien faire et mes pensés se dirigèrent immédiatement sur toi...Sur nous, avant cette accident fâcheux du qu'elle je n'aurais pas du m'en sortir vivant et où toi tu as effectivement perdu la vie. Pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi être revenue me hanté, ma harceler presque ? Tu m'en veux tant que ça d'être mort par ma faute ? C'est vrai, si je ne t'avais pas suivit tu serais peut-être encore en vie et moi j'aurais peut-être recommencé ma vie...Ou me serait laisser dépérir...Je pense que la deuxième option aurait été la plus vrai...Sans toi je ne pourrait pas vivre je l'est déjà pensé et le pense encore. Oh Sasuke j'ai tant besoin de toi, de ta chaleur de ta véritable présence...Les larmes traitresses c'était mise à couler de mes joues tombant sur mes poing que je gardais serré pour ne pas les voir trembler...Un gémissement de désespoir m'échappa je me sentais affreusement seul, malgré ta présence fantôme à mes côtés. Soudain alors que je sombrais peu à peu dans une dépression de solitude quelque chose de chaud se passa autour de moi, je supposais que c'était deux bras puissant qui m'enlaçait avec une tendresse que j'avais connue que chez peu de personne, en faite chez une seule...Chez toi...Mais ça ne pouvais pas être toi alors je relevais mes yeux inonder de larmes vers la présence et rencontrais deux perles d'un noir teinter de gris...Un noir aussi beau que t'es yeux...

Mais se regard là était un peu plus dur que le tien, les traits du visage également...Itachi...Son regard s'était adouci et il me serra tendrement dans ses bras cherchant à me consoler. Alors je me laissais aller dans ses bras protecteur devenue important pour moi depuis peu, depuis qu'il m'avait laisser voir quelque faiblesse chez lui...Ses bras puissant qui d'une certaine manière me rappelait les tiens. Je me laissais aller à cette étreinte et pleurais chaudement contre lui le serrant convulsivement contre moi, comme un bouée de sauvetage que me sortirais de cette mer de chagrin qui était la mienne. Ce que je pus voir ce fut l'esprit de mon amour sourire tristement et s'effacer lentement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une tristesse invisible aux yeux de tous...Surtout aux miens...

Après plusieurs heure passer dans les bras rassurant d'Itachi je finit par m'y endormir mes rêves m'emmenant là où mon cœur voulait aller...auprès de toi...

OoOoOoOo

Je portais le corps endormie de Naruto jusqu'à son lit dans lequel je le couchais tout naturellement, une fois que je l'eus couvert je ne résistais pas à l'envie de poser chastement mes lèvres contre les siennes, je ne le cachais pas, je désirais son corps mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Je n'étais pas aussi sentimentale que mon frère, c'était juste du désire...Oui c'est tout, je voulais posséder cette ange perdue dans un monde bien trop cruelle. De ce que j'avais pus comprendre que Danzo était revenue donner son délai à l'âme de mon frère...Plus que deux semaines...Deux toute petite semaines et tout serait finit et plus rien ne sera comme maintenant...

-Profite Naruto, bientôt tu ne le pourra plus...

Sur ces mots d'apparence cruelle je quittais la pièce, mais comprenez bien que je ne voulais le blesser mais bel et bien le protéger, et pour son propre bonheur il fallait qu'il oublie son frère une bonne fois pour toute, même si pour cela il devait lui prendre son coeur et ses sentiments. Je n'hésiterais pas à passer pour un salop auprès de mon chère petit frère si c'était pour les protéger tout le deux. Car dans deux semaines...Se serait la fin d'une vie et d'une histoire.

OoOoOoO

Je me réveillais au matin, m'apercevant qu'on m'avait mis dans mon lit, je supposais que c'était Itachi et donc je me levais sans me poser plus de question, d'un pas lent j'allais mangé un petit déjeuné peu copieux et allait travailler pour la matinée, ayant l'après-midi libre j'en profiterais pour bouger un peu...C'est alors que je remarquais l'absence du fantôme de Sasuke...La panique s'insinua en moi comme le poison d'un serpent. Où était-il ? Lui qui m'accompagnait partout et qui me remontais le moral par sa seule présence...Je refusais de croire qu'il soit partit définitivement donc je m'obstinais à le chercher, allant un peu partout, ratant mon travaille mais franchement je m'en foutais...Je voulais des réponses ! Où est-tu Sasuke ?! Encore une fois les larmes dévalèrent mes joues, des larmes de frustration de rage et peut-être de tristesse, je ne sais pas tout ce que savais c'est que je voulais te retrouver.

Je passais plusieurs rue puis soudainement le ciel se couvrit et je me retrouvais dans le noir. Cependant je courais toujours rien ne m'arrêterais non ! J'eus une impression de déjà vue et je me rendit compte que la situation était là même que ce soir là ! La même que le soir ou tu m'avais quitter et ou tu est mort... Instinctivement je me dirigeais vers cette rue qui avait vue se dérouler la plus triste fin qu'une histoire pouvait connaître. Et tu était là...Moi j'étais essoufflé et hors d'haleine, mais j'étais également récompensé car tu étais là...Ton regard neutre regardais l'endroit ou nous, nous étions effondré il y à 4 ans...Déjà 4 ans que je t'avais perdue...Si l'on compte le faite que j'ai passer 3 ans dans le coma alors je n'est t'es vraiment pas revue longtemps.

Tu te tourna vers moi, un sourire que je connaissais bien aux lèvres, c'était ce sourire que j'avais lorsque je voulais faire croire que tout allais bien à tout le monde..Un sourire faux.

-Sasuke ..?

Tu secoua la tête et t'approcha de moi ta main fantomatique effleura ma joue humide et je sentis une sorte de courant passer alors que sous mes yeux clos je vit une scène qui mettais familière se dérouler. La scène de ta mort...En silence j'observais ce qui se passait par t'es yeux alors que soudain je compris l'éttendue qu'avait pris cette histoire...Et le sacrifice que tu avait fait...J'ouvris mes yeux écarquillé sur toi et t'observait quelque seconde. J'était complètement perdu...Complètement apeuré...

-Pourquoi Sasuke...?

Tu te contenta d'un sourire et alors que je ne pensais pas cela capable un mot franchit la barrière de t'es lèvres...

-Gomenasai...

Et ce fut sur ce simple mot que tu disparut de devant moi, t'effaçant peu à peu comme si le vent traitre envoyer voler chaque particule qui composait ton corps...Je criais ou pas, je ne me souviens pas, mais je sais que de toute mes forces je te demandais de rester mais finalement devant ta disparition et ton sacrifice, mon crie ne fut qu'un simple chuchotement que personne n'entendit jamais....Pourquoi me laissait tu encore ?...

A suivre dernier chapitre

_**Délire de fin de l'auteur et ses amies :**_

Fofolle : Heuu....Et si je fuyais tien ! Pour mon retard et pour ce chapitre merdique T.T

Akio : Oui fuit c'est probablement le meilleurs chose à faire

Tyli : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Sasukeeeeeeeeeee

Fofolle : Hm...Tu as encore lut le script en avance toi !

Tyli : Pas pus m'en empêcher mais c'est trop horribleeuuuuuu !! T.T

Danzo : La ferme c'est à moi de présenter le prochain chapitre ! Bon alors le prochain chapitre * Sayonara * Titre pourri...

Fofolle : Hey te plains pas je t'es fait une place dans ma fics !

Danzo : Un place de merde, je suis encore le méchant gros con !

Tyli : Mias tu es un méchant gros con ! 3


	7. Sayonara

Chap 7 :

Sayonara

(Dernier chapitre)

Pourquoi m'avait-tu encore abandonné ? Une main froide, ou peut-être chaude, je ne sentais plus rien, se posa sur mon épaule comme une sorte de soutient, je relevais la tête et vie ta copie conforme en plus vieux, son regard était figé sur l'endroit où tu avait disparut, et moi je pleurais toute les larmes que mon corps pouvait encore versé. Finalement cette même main m'aida à me redresser et un torse puissant rencontra mon visage, je me m'y blottit cherchant le plus de réconfort possible et n'importe où que se soit. Mais même si j'étais triste et détruit je voulais des réponses sur ce qui c'était passer se soir là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça et surtout pourquoi personne n'avait-il rien pus faire ? J'avais d'un côté, peur de connaître la réponse car je savais que quoiqu'il arrive c'était ma faute. Je relevais mon regard décider sur Itachi et m'écartais de lui

-Dit moi pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tout ça !!

La colère remplaçait la tristesse et Itachi semblait s'y attendre car il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement, au bout des quelque minute de silence pesant il rouvrit les yeux et consentit à m'expliquer tout ce qui c'était passer depuis le début de la fin.

-Danzo était autrefois un grand chercheur en génétique, mais très vite ses expériences se sont avérer louche et trop dangereuse il à donc perdu son emploie mais, il refusait de s'avouer vaincu et à continuer ses recherches dans le plus grand silence, Orochimaru était également un grand chercheur mais dans un autre domaine, il étudiait les possibilité de régénération d'un corps. Les deux on finit par se rencontrer et on mis en commun leur recherche sur le corps humains, il cherchait un moyen d'atteindre l'immortalité. Les années ont passer et ma famille s'est liée financièrement à leur recherche. Mon père aimait l'argent mais voulait par-dessus tout le pouvoirs et vivre éternellement était une sorte de but ultime. Plusieurs autre année se sont écouler et lorsque j'avais 6 ans Sasuke est venue au monde en même temps que toi....

-En même temps ? Nous avons plusieurs mois d'écart ?

-..Ne me coupe pas la parole...En réalité Sasule est un prématuré de plusieurs mois sans raison apparente il est venue au monde en été tout comme toi alors qu'il était prévue pour le mois d'octobre. Nous avions tous peur qu'il ne vivent pas mais finalement il à survécue, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a jamais été d'une carrure très imposante. Bref vous avez tout les deux grandit sans vous rencontrer outre mesure qu'a l'école, et nous suspections rien du tout. Connais tu la lois d'attraction naruto ?

-La loi d'attraction ? Non qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Selon la loi d'attraction les contraire s'attire et les ressemblance se repousse, cette lois s'applique également à une échelle plus...Surnaturelle. En effet les âmes de deux personnes peuvent elle aussi s'attirer. Et c'est ce qui c'est passer entre mon frère et toi, c'est la raison pour laquelle votre amour à exister. Mais comme dans tout, il y a le revers de la médaille, Orochimaru et Danzo on appris cette attirance puissante entre vous et se sont demander si ils ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour prouver que l'ont peut continuer de vivre après la mort, ce qui serait un pas de plus dans leur recherche sur l'immortalité. Alors il ont essayer d'enrôler Sasuke pendant plusieurs année mais celui-ci refusais obstinément car il t'aimait trop. Au final Orochimaru est passer à la vitesse supérieur puisque leur but était de tuer Sasuke il on décider de le faire chanter et de te menacer pour l'éloigner de toi. La suite tu l'a connais...Il a rompus. Mais ce que les deux ne pouvait pas prévoir c'était que tu lui courait après, tu n'était pas censé être là au moment de la mort de Sasuke. Au final ils ont bêtement perdue 3 ans car tu était dans le coma.. Bon maintenant que le décor est planté je continue. Vos âmes même après la mort de mon frère était étroitement liée. Si liée que Sasuke n'a pas disparut et comme l'avait prévue les deux savant fou, il est rester sur terre en tant qu'une espèce de fantôme pour te retrouver. Son âme une fois rattacher à la tienne ta suivit partout parce que son amour était plus puissant que la mort elle-même.

-Mais alors pourquoi Sasuke a t-il disparut ?

-Il peut y avoir plusieurs explication mais la plus plausible c'est qu'il aurait pensé que tu à retrouver le bonheur sans lui et qu'il n'avait donc plus de raison de rester ici bas...

-Non...

Les larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues et je me sentis d'un coup extrêmement vide, comme si on venait d'arracher une partit de mon coeur pour la jeter au oubliettes, on m'avait arracher Sasuke, on m'avait pris ma vie. Je ne sentais plus rien, voyait tout trouble et n'entendais plus rien non plus, alors tu avait fait tout ça pour moi ? Tu était mort pour moi ? Parce que j'avais été un idiot...Parce que je n'avais pas vue quand tu souffrais... La souffrance de s'est découverte était plus que insupportable, j'aurais voulut mourir pour tous ça. Je relevais mon regard emplis de larmes vers Itachi et celui-ci me regarda tristement. La vie devait continuer oui mais comme je l'avais plusieurs fois dit je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi et cela n'avait pas changer. Et ne changerais sûrement jamais d'ailleurs. Avec des gestes lent et machinales je me dirigeait vers mon appartement suivit par un Itachi inquiet. Une fois chez moi je m'écroulais sur mon lit et pleurais tout mon soule encore une fois. Ma vie s'était éteinte avec toi Sasuke...

Plusieurs semaine c'était écoulé et j'étais retombé dans un cycle de vie complètement mort, je ne mangeais presque plus, je ne vivais plus, je ne travaillais plus en faite je n'avais plus le goût à rien, sauf celui de mourir, mais j'avais beau essayer Itachi était toujours là pour m'en empêcher ou alors je me ratais pitoyablement. Je n'étais même pas capable de mourir pour toi mon amour, et cela me dévorait jour après jour, ton frère avait beau essayer de me secouer de me faire réagir, de me dire que tu aurais aimé que je vive, je savait que tous ça était faux je ne voulais que toi le reste m'indifférait. Pourtant au bout du plusieurs mois de demi-vie je recommençait lentement à m'ouvrir, a vivre ? Non ça je ne le pouvais plus, pas maintenant que je savais toute la vérité. Je passais le plus clair de mes journées dans la clairières où j'avais rencontrer Itachi et que je t'avais en fantôme pour la première fois. Là-bas j'y restais des heures sans faire plus attention à rien. Finalement une fois rentrée chez moi je me dirigeait vers la cuisine, Itachi n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Je sortais un couteau d'un tiroir et me tranchais les veines sans plus d'hésitation.

Je voulais vivre pour toi, alors maintenant je mourrais pour toi, mon coeur, mon ange, mon amour, ma vie...Je t'aime

Fin (Non je déconne j'ai dit une fin heureuse)

Je me réveillais à l'hôpital, entouré ainsi de blanc ça ne pouvait être que ça, a peine je m'étais redresser qu'une claque siffla et m'éclata sur la joue avec une violence inouïe. Sakura me fusillais méchamment du regard puis sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Je ne la revue plus du tout après ça. Je sortit de l'hôpital quelque jour après avec les recommandations des meilleurs psy du monde, mais je me fichais de tous ça. Je n'avais pas réussi à mettre fin à ms jours, encore une fois. Pour me déridé un peu je décidais de faire un tour dans la ville, marchant tranquillement sans regarder où j'allais. Et alors que je tournais au hasard des rues, je rentrais dans quelqu'un. Échappant une flotté une juron chacun je posais mes yeux furieux sur l'inopportun et me tu instantanément. Sasuke ?

L'autre se redressa et me jugea un moment avant de me tendre une main pour que je me relève. Une fois debout je m'aperçut que le sosie de Sasuke était plus petit que moi et semblait également bien plus jeune que celui-ci que j'avais quitter. Il devait avoir à peine 15 ans, son demi-sourire que je connaissais tant et que j'aimais énormément fleurit sur ses lèvres et la même voix que celle que j'avais appris à reconnaître s'éleva sous mon ébahissement totale

-Salut Naruto...Ça faisait longtemps

-Heyyy !! SASUKE ?!

Il sourit encore plus et je ne put m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras, il grogna pour la forme mais m'enlaça également, je ne compris que plus tard au court d'une longue conversation. Franchement j'aime la réincarnation !

Fiiiiin

_**Délire de l'auteur et ses amies**_

Fofolle : oui bon ok la fin est débile surtout qu'elle explose tout le contexte de l'histoire mais javais envie de la placer celle-là

Akio : Bon au moins la fic en elle même est pas mal c'est déjà ça

Tyli : Et puis ça c'est une fin à laquel on s'attend pas du tout

tout les autre perso ouvre le champagne : ENFIN TERMINER !!

Fofolle : hihi crier pas victoire trop vite j'ai une nouvelle idée de fic qui se passerais d'un univers réaliste cette fois.

Tout les persos : T.T C'est injusteeeuuuu

Fofolle et ses amies : On saiiit !

OMEDETO, laissez plein de com' sur cette fin, vous avez le droit du tuer l'auteur parce qu'elle n'a pas fait de lemon :p


End file.
